fifteen minutes
by missmaryXDD
Summary: A collection of one shots/drabbles, mostly written for 15 minute ficlets in livejournal. #1: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, condoms, pregnancy and crazy cashiers.
1. Suggestion

Title: Suggestion

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura & Naruto

Word count: 239  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura  
Word #236  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, condoms, pregnancy and crazy cashiers.

* * *

Sasuke was so preoccupied in checking if he had brought everything that was in the list that he didn't noticed that his turn had arrived until the cashier called his attention. _And Sakura's not back._

"Sorry." He said.

Sasuke watched as the man checked the groceries through the bar code reader.

"That will be 30.08, sir." The cashier said and as Sasuke reached for his wallet, the man reached behind him to retrieve something.

"And here are your condoms, sir. That'll be an extra 9.99." He said, handing him the condoms.

_Is he crazy?_ "I didn't ask for that." Sasuke said, resisting the urge to punch the guy. _Thank god there's not many people._

The cashier smiled at him and forced the condoms on his hands. "I am sure you are going to need them, sir."

"And I said I didn't want them." Sasuke said, forcing the condoms into the cashiers hand.

"With a girlfriend like that, I am sure you are going to need them, sir." The man said, pointing towards where Sakura was entering the store.

When Sakura reached them, she looked at his hand and started laughing.

"Oh darling, we do not need that. After all you can't impregnate me when I'm already pregnant, isn't it?"

Sasuke was so shocked that he didn't notice the cashier falling to the floor and the 'puff' that followed. Naruto was laying on the floor, unconscious.


	2. Accrochage I

Title: Accrochage (part I)

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura (& Naruto)

Rating: T

Word count: 505  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura  
Word #234  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: It all starts with a drink, but that's only the beginning.

* * *

Sasuke adjusted his tie and, taking one last look to the departing girl, he entered the club again. The music had changed since he left, this one being much more upbeat than the last one he had heard.

Sasuke saw a waiter with a tray coming his way. There was only one drink left in the tray but as Sasuke stretched his arm to take it, someone else took it before him. A woman, he thought, bitter.

"Please, sweetheart, help yourself." He mocked her.

As she turned around he noticed her beautiful eyes.

"Oh I always do." She said, turning to leave but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" He asked. Sasuke was curious about this woman. Normally women and girls alike would melt at his feet just because he said a word to the but this girl, no, this woman didn't. She didn't fall for his charms.

She smiled at him, her green, green eyes sparkling with something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Careful Mr. Uchiha, I can still smell your date." She said, breathing in his scent. Then she left.

For the rest of the night Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew she had come with the blond boy but so what? What Sasuke Uchiha wanted, Sasuke Uchiha got it. So he took his chance when she was dancing.

"May I dance with the Lady?" He asked the browned haired man she was dancing with but he made sure his tone didn't leave room for a no. It was more a courtesy than anything else.

The man stuttered something and left, leaving him with the Lady whose name he has yet to know.

"Oh it's you." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Since you seem to know who I am, I think it's only fair for you to give me your name." He said, lacing his right hand with hers while placing his left on her waist. The dress she was wearing had a 'V' cut at the back that reached quite far to the end of her back. Sasuke could feel a little skin.

She sighed. "My name is Sakura."

Sakura…a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

They danced throughout the night and talked, and the more Sasuke talked to her, the more fascinated he was with her. She was beautiful and smart and willful and a little cunning too. All that made her fascinating to him, made him want to know her more and, of course, possess her. What man in his right mind wouldn't want to posses this incredibly beautiful woman?

"Sakura? C'mon sweetheart, we're leaving." He heard and as he turned his head he saw the blond man she was with coming towards them.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura said, kissing his cheek.

He watched them leave and only after a while did he realize she had left a piece of paper on his hand. A paper with a phone number, an address and her name.

Sasuke couldn't be more surprised.


	3. Lullabies

Title: Lullabies_  
_

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura (and baby Uchiha XD)

Rating: T

Word count: 228  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura  
Word #233

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: A quiet and beautiful moment between Sasuke, Sakura and their son.

* * *

_Sasuke adores him._ Sakura thought as she watched her husband holding the newest addition to the family. She remembers the look in his eyes the first time he saw their son, there was a happiness there that she had never seen before, an adoration for this little being that he helped create. Sakura could identify it for she felt the same. This little being that had been inside her for all these months, this little being that was theirs.

The baby suddenly started crying and Sakura went to pick him up, it was time to feed him. Sakura sat on the rocking chair and pushed her shirt up so that her baby could be fed.

Sasuke kneeled in front of her, stroking the baby's almost hairless head.

The baby was finished and Sasuke took him from her so that she could compose herself again. _Time to go to sleep_. Sakura stretched her arms, silently ask him for the baby so that could lull him to sleep but Sasuke refused.

"I'll do it." He said, sitting on the rocking chair she previously occupied.

Sakura was about to leave but changed her mind when she heard Sasuke humming a lullaby she recognized as one of Mikoto's songs.

Sakura leaned into the doorframe, her cheek hitting the cold mahogany, appreciating the sight of the two most important men of her life.


	4. Birthday

Title: Birthday

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura (and baby Uchiha XD)

Rating: T

Word count: 282  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura  
Word #232

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: It's Sasuke and Sakura's little girl's first birthday.

* * *

Her little girl was clapping and babbling, happy for all the attention she was receiving. _She looks so happy._ Sakura watched as Naruto picked her up and showed her how to blow out the candle but alas her little girl lacked the lung strength to do so, being so young. She laughed nonetheless, her happy, toothless laugh.

Naruto sat her little girl on the floor and placed his present in front of her, kissing her forehead.

Her baby girl instantly attacked the wrapping paper, tearing it apart and was delighted when she saw the plush doll Naruto had given her.

Sakura smiled. _My little girl, the little light of my life._

She picked up some cups and started walking towards the kitchen. She heard a cry that she recognized as her baby's. Quickly placing the cups onto the nearest surface, she made her way towards her baby girl but Sasuke beat her to it, picking up their little girl and soothing her by rocking her back and forth. His lips were on the baby's temple and he was whispering something Sakura could not understand.

From what Sakura could gather in those moments, one of Naruto's boys had stolen her baby's plush doll and thus making her cry.

She saw Sasuke glare at Naruto's son and had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

"Dobe." He said to the boy.

"Don't call my son dobe, teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura approached her husband and placed hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Sasuke-kun, don't be mean." She said, opening her arms to receive her little girl.

"Mama." Her baby said as she snuggled closer to her.

In the background, Naruto and Sasuke continued fighting.


	5. Accrochage II

Title: Accrochage (part II)

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Minato, Naruto (the last three with minor roles, really minor XD)

Rating: M

Word count: 622  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: There's some sexual content/ Mature themes  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: An engagement party can change everything. The question is for good or for bad?

* * *

Uzumaki Sakura, how could he have missed it? He had never met her but there weren't many people with pink hair in Chicago, as far as he knew there were none but her.

"Are you exited to meet your fiancé, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke only grunted.

Itachi laughed. "Afraid that she will be old, fat and ugly?"

_She's not._ Sasuke remembered her from that night. _She's young, beautiful and fascinating._

They left for the Uzumaki's sometime later as they would be hosting the official engagement party/dinner tonight and they had invited everyone that matters. All the powerful families would be there.

_They have a beautiful house. _Sasuke had never been in the Uzumaki's property so he couldn't help but be impressed. The house was huge, all white and gold, full of statues and paintings. The house was a work of art itself.

As they entered the house, the Uzumaki twins were making their descent. All golden glory, they were the center of everyone's attention.

Dinner time came too soon for Sasuke for he did not had a chance to speak to Sakura. _Luckily we will sit to each other._

"As everyone knows we are here to celebrate the union of my beautiful daughter with that delightful young men sitting next to her." Minato said, joking and everyone laughed. "All right. I just wanted to give my best wishes to the happy couple and to our families that from this day on, will be united. To Sasuke and Sakura." He said, raising his cup of champagne, the others followed.

Sasuke was still trying to think of what to say to Sakura. Were they in different circumstances he might try and seduce her, whisper some dirty things in her ear, flirt…but they were at dinner with both their families.

"How are you liking your dinner?" Sakura asked, leaving him stunned.

He was about to answer when he felt something on his tight. _It's her hand_. He realized when he felt it going up and up… _Oh, god._

Sasuke had to repress a moan when he felt her hand brush his private parts, it felt good but they were at dinner with hundreds of people.

He looked at her and saw her grin with the same sparkle in her eyes he had seen the night he met her. _Two can play this game._

So he did the same. Sasuke saw how surprised Sakura was when she felt his hand on her tight, underneath her dress. But he didn't stop there, his hand continued to travel up until he felt his thumb brush her panties.

Sakura had her head down but he saw that she was completely flustered so he continued, pushing her panties aside, he stroked one of her folds and her reaction was immediate, her hand squeezed his thigh as her breath became harder and Sasuke was sure he heard her moan.

Her legs opened a little bit and then quickly closed. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the table again.

"Are you alright, darling? Your face is all red." Her twin asked.

"I am fine, Naruto, thank you. I just…I need some air." She said, getting off the table.

Sasuke didn't miss the look she gave him.

A few minutes later Sasuke also excused himself from the table and went to look for Sakura, finding her on the living room's balcony. No words were spoken as they jumped towards each other, kissing, touching, mouths and hands everywhere.

Soon Sakura's breasts were exposed to him and he was about to bring his mouth to one when she stopped him.

"Later." She whispered, pointing towards the window where he saw some guests sitting on the living room's sofa.

Sasuke groaned in frustration.


	6. Silence

Title: Silence

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: K

Word count: 346  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sakura finds it strange for her house to be completely silent.

* * *

When Sakura enters the house it's completely silent. _Strange._ She thinks as she looks around. All lights are out, everything is in place, no screams, no cries. _The baby must be sleeping then._

She walks up the stairs and heads to the baby's room but the baby's crib was empty. _If he isn't sleeping then why is the house so silent?_

She then heads to their bedroom, hoping her husband would be there. She was tired, it had been a long day at work and what she really wanted was to curl up in bed and sleep.

Sakura finds the men of her life in their bedroom and the sight she's met with warms her heart. They were both asleep, her baby boy sleeping on top of Sasuke's chest and her husband's hands holding him so that he would not fall.

Slowly and as silently as possible, Sakura climbs into the bed, touching her husband's shoulder lightly to wake him up. Sasuke wakes up instantly, smiling at her. She smiled back and leans down to kiss him.

"How long have you been like this?" She whispers.

Sasuke yawns and shrugs. "It was still day."

Sakura moved to pick up her baby boy to put him to sleep but Sasuke stopped her.

"You must be tired." He said, getting up. "I'll put him in the crib."

After he left Sakura dressed with her nightclothes and went to bed. She was almost asleep when she felt a kiss on her shoulder.

"How was your day?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"It was good." He answered, showering her with kisses.

"He didn't gave you much trouble?"

"He's a baby." That was all he said and Sakura laughed until he shut her up by kissing her.

She had been a little worried for this was the first day Sasuke would spend alone with their baby but apparently her husband dealt with it like he deals with everything, perfectly.

And all was well in the Uchiha household…

…at least until she found out what her husband had fed him.


	7. Reassurance

Title: Reassurance

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 313  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sasuke is worried about his wife and his unborn child.

* * *

Sakura woke up startled when something jumped on her back, turning her head around she saw her four year old son hugging her back.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, patting his head.

"I want to play, mommy." He answered.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "I thought you were playing with daddy and your sister."

Her little boy pouted and hid his face. "Daddy is with big sister now but big sister says that I can't play with them, she says that they are training and I'm too young."

"Sweetheart, I'm sur-" She started but was interrupted by Sasuke who was on the doorway, looking quite not so happy.

"Did you wake you mother?" He asked, advancing towards them. "You know you cannot bother her, I told you that."

Sakura pushed herself to a sitting position and brought her little boy into her lap. "Sasuke-kun it's quite alright. I'm pregnant, not dying."

She saw a flash of her through his eyes and she knew what he was recalling.

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. I'm alright now, we're alright." She said, reassuringly, patting her growing belly for emphasis. "It was just a scare."

Sakura saw his reluctance but he eventually nodded and sat next to them. He placed a hand upon their youngest head and gently stroked it.

"Why don't you go play with your sister?" Sasuke suggested.

Their little boy nodded enthusiastically and, smiling ear to ear, leapt towards the door.

Sakura hugged her husband from behind and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"I know you are worried but we are both fine now, everything's fine." She said but felt him tense under her hug.

He grabbed her hand and turned to look at her. "What if it happens again, what if…"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and brought his face closer to hers.

"It won't." She reassured. Then she kissed him.


	8. Failure

Title: Failure_  
_

Characters: Naruto (background Sasuke and Sakura)

Rating: K

Word count: 259  
Pairings: hint of Sasuke/Sakura  
Word #231

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: All he ever wanted was to keep her safe...and for her to be his.

* * *

_That's where I failed._ Naruto noticed as he watched his two teammates interact. Sakura makes him a better person but…he changes her too. He challenges her, pushes her to become better, to work harder, to take things into her hands and to solve her own problems and that's where Naruto had failed.

He always had this desire to protect her, keep her safe, away from harm, so much that he did everything for her. He didn't let her grow because he didn't even let her try. Whenever there was something in their way-yes, their because he had always thought of them as one- he would jump over it, see if it was safe and then help her jump.

Sasuke didn't. Sasuke let her choose her path, he let her decide if she wanted to punch her way through or if she wanted to jump over it but he also pushed her to take the initiative, to explore the unknown, to take risks, to be the first.

Naruto knew what was happening. He also knew that he would always love her and he will always be good for her but Sasuke…Sasuke was the best thing for her and the worst. That was just the way it was with them. Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a middle ground, when it was good, it was great but when it was bad, it was awful.

Naruto knew, as he watched his two teammates, that Sakura would never be his, that he should just move on but he couldn't.

_Why can't I let go?_


	9. Accrochage III

Title: Accrochage (part III)  
Characters: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto  
Rating: M  
Word count: 622  
Pairings: None really (pre-established sasusaku)  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, opera can be quite... eventful.

* * *

Uzumaki Sakura checked her hair in the mirror before inserting the white feather.

"Bring me my pearl necklace." She asked her maid, then preceded to paint her face. A little bit of red lipstick and a tiny bit of face powder and she was ready.

"Come in." She said when she heard knocking.

"You look beautiful." Her twin said, kissing her cheek.

Sakura turned towards the mirror again, inspecting her face. "Don't I always?"

Naruto nodded laughing and sat on her bed.

"There was something in the newspaper today." He commented, serious all of a sudden. He looked as if he was talking about the weather but Sakura knew from his tone of voice that it was something more serious.

"About what?"

Naruto hesitated before answering. "About home."

Sakura was about to ask what had he read about home but decided against it. There were a few minutes of an awkward silence, neither knew what to say.

"We are better off here anyway. Even if the war is over." She said, getting up. "I'm ready."

They didn't speak a word to each other the whole journey, they were physically there, in the car, in the city of Chicago but their minds couldn't be more far away.

The car stopped and moment after the chauffer came to open the door for them. The moment they got out a man, who presented himself as their guide, approached them

"Good evening, please follow me." He said. "Would you like a tour of or would you like me to show you your seats?"

"Take us to our seats." Naruto answered.

The man turned, guiding us towards the stairs. "I am afraid you are going to have to share the cabin, we are completely full tonight and there are no empty cabins." He explain.

Naruto waved at him, impatient. "That's fine as long as it has a good view."

We had to climb three rows of stairs to get to our cabin but if the view was as good as mama had said then it would be worthy.

Sakura entered the cabin after the man opened the door for her and she felt like her heart had stopped for a moment.

Sasuke was there, lying on top of some random girl who was moaning. He was kissing and touching her, his hands disappeared beneath her dress but Sakura had a pretty good idea where those hands were.

Naruto cleared his throat and both of them looked up, surprised and despite everything, Sakura smiled.

"We…I…I can get you another cabin, if you wish. The view is not as good but…" The man stuttered, nervous.

"There's no need, we know Mr. Uchiha so it will be nicer than sharing with strangers. Besides this is the best view in the theater." Sakura said with false cheerfulness.

The man nodded twice, bowed and then left, leaving them in a very awkward situation. Sakura was the first to move, sitting on the front row seat, right next to Sasuke.

"That's my seat." She heard the girl complain.

Sakura turned to the girl and smiled at her. "It was empty." She said, turning to Sasuke. "I didn't know you liked opera, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke, who had been always looking at her, turned away.

"And who are you?" She heard the woman speak again.

"His fiancé." She said, stretching her arm to shake hands with the girl. "Uzumaki Sakura, pleasure, I'm sure."


	10. feeding time

Title: Feeding time

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 294  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: It's time to feed the newborn Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a cry. She got out of bed, pulled her robe on and quickly made her way into the baby's room.

"Shh. Daddy's trying to sleep my love." She whispered to the crying baby as she rocked him back and forth to calm him.

Sitting on the rocking chair, she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Are you hungry? Is that why you are crying?"

Sakura unlaced her robe and pushed it open, revealing her breasts. "It's ok, my love, mommy is going to feed you now."

The baby's mouth instantly went to her nipple, sucking the milk eagerly.

Sakura felt him let go of her nipple "Are you done?" She asked. It was normal for her baby to take breaks so she waited. Seeing that he wasn't hungry anymore Sakura adjusted her hold on him so she could lull him to sleep better and sang him a lullaby.

"He's taking less time."

Sakura turned her head to find her husband leaning in the doorway. She smiled at him and finished tucking the baby in.

"That's true." She commented, absently looking at the clock.

"As your baby gets older, he or she will take in more milk in less time at each feeding." He said. Sakura was sure she had heard that somewhere.

"You've been reading the maternity books." She teased him. Sakura was pretty sure Sasuke had just quoted one of them.

The only response she got was a shrug.

She felt him push the robe off her shoulders and kiss her there.

"Sasuke…" She complained as he grabbed her breast. They were in the baby's room, in front of the baby, had he no decency?

He grunted but stopped and, grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the bedroom.


	11. Caterpillar

Title: Caterpillar

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 222  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Their eldest child found a caterpillar and showed it to her brother only things don't exactly go well for baby Uchiha.  
Note: Inspired by a Ginnifer Goodwin baby video that she showed on an interview (don't remember what.)

* * *

"Come see my friend!" Her little girl told her baby brother, pushing him towards the sand castle.

Sakura felt her husband hug her from behind, kissing her cheek softly.

"If you be quiet, he won't know that you're here, so be real quiet." Midori instructed her little brother. "Just wave at him."  
Ryuu raised his hand to play with the caterpillar Midori had found.

"Don't!" The four year old yelled, bringing her hands to her hips. "Ryuu! Don't hit my friend!"

Her little boy started crying and Sakura made a move to go to him but Sasuke tightened his hold on her, silently telling her to stay where she was.

"Midori." Sasuke called from behind her. "Don't yell at your brother."

The four year old pouted but apologized to him anyway.

"Apologize to your brother." Sasuke said.

Midori turned towards her little brother who was sitting on the floor, crying. "I'm sorry Ryuu, let's play."

But the one year old didn't stop crying nor did he show any signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Come on Ryuu, stop crying so we can play." She said, grabbing his hands to make him get up but the baby wouldn't bulge and soon he started crying for 'mommy'.

"Don't be such a baby." Midori complained but grabbed his hand anyway. "Come, I'll take you to mommy."


	12. Accrochage IV

Title: Accrochage (part IV)

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto

Rating: T

Word count: 226  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sasuke seek's Sakura out after the Opera incident.

* * *

Naruto helped her put on her jacket and then laced his arm with hers.

"That was nice." He said. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, thank you for bringing me. I was dying to see this."

She heard someone call her name and she knew who it was.

"Ignore it." She said to her twin when he turned to see who it was.

They were almost at the car when Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Sakura…I…"

"Mr. Uchiha, it's late and I would like very much to go home, so please let go of my arm." She said.

Sakura didn't want to hear anything he had to say, she knew men had affairs and she knew, with his reputation, that he would have many but she had hoped, now that they knew each other, that he would be discreet about it and not humiliate her like this in public.

"Let go of my sister." Naruto threatened and seeing that Sasuke didn't have intentions of letting his sister go, he pushed him away.

Sasuke immediately adopted a fighting stance, ready to fight with Naruto but Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm, making him look at her.

"Naruto, please, I don't want fights, let's go home." She said, pushing him towards the car.

Sasuke made a move to follow them but Sakura spoke again. "Please Mr. Uchiha, don't make me call security."


	13. An excuse for not working

Title: An excuse for not working  
Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Write and excuse for not working today  
Word count: 255  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura  
Warnings: Mencion of sexual content, i guess?  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sasuke gets horny in the morning and that affects his work.

* * *

Sasuke didn't feel like opening his eyes yet, he was so warm and comfortable in bed. _I have to go to work._

With all the strength he could master he opened his eyes and got out of bed. He noticed that his girlfriend had already laid an outfit for and, smiling, he kissed her softly as not to wake her.

Sasuke headed towards to bathroom to take a shower. He stripped off his boxers and waited for the water to warm before entering the shower. _This is going to be a boring day, tons of paperwork to do._

When he stepped into his bedroom once again he found that his girlfriend had moved and thus the sheet had slipped off, exposing her breasts.

Sasuke felt his body heat up with desire. _I want to make love to her right now, I want it so much._

He moved towards the bed with the intention to cup her breast, wake her and persuade her into making love to him but his thought about work stopped him. _Work, work. What do I care about work? I care about Sakura and making love to Sakura._

He looked towards his sleeping girlfriend again and his decision was made. Picking up the phone he called his secretary.

"I'm taking the day off, anything urgent pass it up to Naruto." He quickly hung up the phone and walked towards the bedroom again.

Sasuke let the towel around his waist fall to the floor and joined his girlfriend on the bed once again.


	14. Ruined moment

Title: Ruined moment  
Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Rating: M  
Prompt: Begin a story with the line "The clock winked."  
Word count: 390  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sasuke had this day all planned out until that damned hospital called his girlfriend.

* * *

The clock winked as Sasuke looked at it. _I'm going crazy, this much waiting is making me crazy._

He looked around and noticed that he was alone. _Figures, at this hour only nurses and overnight patients are here. And Sakura, don't forget Sakura._

His girlfriend could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. He had the whole day planned, they would wake up, make love, have breakfast, make love some more, have lunch in a nice place, go for a walk then a movie, have dinner in a fancy restaurant, watch the starts and finally…

But then in the middle of their day that damned hospital had called Sakura for an emergency and of course, Sakura had rushed to the hospital. Sasuke decided to go with her, he had thought that whatever emergency it was wouldn't last more than an hour and then they could return to their day but then and hour turned to two and after Sakura came saying that she had to do a last minute surgery and two hours turned into four. And here he was, at almost midnight, in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for his girlfriend to come out of surgery.

_It's all ruined now. _The perfect day he had planned was ruined along with his chance

Sasuke heard footsteps and, looking up he saw Sakura who had stopped when she saw him.

"You stayed." She said when she reached him.

Sasuke shrugged and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, love. I'll just go change and then we can go home."

_You could still do it._ There was still time. _No, it has to be special_. He wouldn't do it today but he would do it soon, in a special place.

When they got home Sakura asked for his clothes so that she could put them in the washing machine. Sasuke gave them to her and went upstairs to put on his pajamas.

Suddenly Sakura entered the room, looking surprised and flustered.

"What is this?" She asked and Sasuke could hear the panic in her voice.

In her hand was the box he had been transporting all day in his pocket. He sighed and took the box from her hands.

"I didn't plan it to be like this but since you found it already…" He said, kneeling.

"Will you marry me?"


	15. Losing your memory

Title: Losing your memory

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 260  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: She should never had done it for leaving now is much more painful but how could she ever refuse him?  
Note: This is a Road to Ninja story, follows the genjutsu storyline Madara/Tobi does . If you don't know what that is, Road to Ninja is what the new Naruto movie will be called, for more details google Road to Ninja XD It's a bit Angst.

Note2: I wrote this two days ago before the new trailer came out and so this is a coincidence.

Note3: I'm really sorry if this ruins anyone's happiness, really, i'm sorry :(

* * *

"You're not real." She whispered to his sleeping form. "You're not real."

It hurt to think that, to say it but she knew it now, no she had always known it she had just pretended she hadn't.

Sakura brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. He was so beautiful, ha had always been but now there was something else, a glow that hadn't been there before, he looked so peaceful, so happy…so different and yet the same.

She saw her tears hitting his face, she didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. As much as she wanted to stay, she had to go.

Sakura kissed his temple very softly, she didn't want to wake him, that would make this more difficult.

It hurt so much to leave him because right now she had his love, here he loved her, in those moments he was hers and she wanted so much to stay.

She quietly picked up her clothes and dressed herself, never losing sight of her lover's sleeping form.

Tomorrow this will all be a dream, tomorrow this will only be part of her memory, tomorrow this won't exist.

Unconsciously she touched the necklace he had given her. She would keep it, it would be gone tomorrow anyway so a few more hours with it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Sakura looked at him for a while, wanting to keep this image always in her head.

"I love you Sasuke, always have, always will." She whispered in his ear.

It was time to go.


	16. Accept my love

Title: Accept my love

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 306  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: some curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: He never thought he'd see this when he planned it but damn, he's not complaining.  
Note: Road to ninja AU again, inspired by the it's marvelous trailer. *fangirls*

Note2: I know Sasuke probably didn't say "will you accept my love" in the trailer but there are so many different translations and that was the version i liked better and fitted the story better so just go with it XDD

* * *

He landed softly on her balcony. God, he was nervous. _What if she hits me? Worse what if she rejects me? Deep breaths Sasuke, deep breaths. You made it this far, don't be a coward, don't back out now._

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves and turned to knock on her balcony window but what he saw stopped him in his tracks_. Oh my…_

Sakura's curtains were partially drawn so he could see a little bit inside her room and there, in the middle of the bedroom, was Sakura, naked.

Sasuke felt his heart jump and his mouth went dry. _Oh my…oh my_. He felt the desire start building in him, he wished to go there and…_No, it's too soon._

He just stood there for a few minutes, admiring the view. He could only see her back but still, it was a damn fine view, especially her ass. _I wish I could take a picture…sharingan of course._

He quickly activated his kekkei genkai and made sure to memorize the scene to later…appreciate it better.

Sasuke moved to the glass window and knocked three times. He saw his girl quickly put on a robe and soon she had joined him in the balcony.

Sasuke smiled, it was time.

Without giving her time to speak, he quickly showed her the rose he had picked from his mother's garden. He had been there for hours, trying to decide which was the prettier and had finally decided on this one. He had tried to make it look presentable but his skills on flowers were horrible so after a few failed attempts, he had given up._ At least I managed to get all the thorns out._

Gathering all the courage he can master, he says what he's been practicing all day:

"Will you accept my love?"


	17. Opulens I

Title: Opulens I

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 734  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: some curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: She supposed she could wait until tomorrow to see if he really was...well...proposing.

* * *

"Good morning beautiful." Sasuke says, kissing her behind her ear.

"Hum…good morning." She answers, stretching her arms to get rid of the sleepiness.

Sasuke climbs on top of her and starts kissing her neck and pushing her nightgown up. Realizing his intentions she quickly stops him and gives an apologetic shrug when he pouts.

"Don't pout, my love. I have to go to work and so do you." Sakura says and pushes him to the side so that she can get up.

She went to the walk in closet and took out a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, a pair of black velvet pumps and a blazer that matched the skirt.

When she came back Sasuke was still on the bed, still pouting.

Sakura laughed and he glared at her but still didn't stop pouting.

"We can't stay all day in bed, Sasuke." She says, getting into the bathroom to shower.

"Yes, we could." She heard him shout and laughed once again.

In the middle of her shower, Sasuke got in, asking if he could bathe with her.

"Why are you asking? You never ask." She questions him, finding this very strange however he just shrugged and got in the shower with her.

He was mad at her. Sakura recognized the way he was behaving, he always behaved that way when he was mad, the not talking, the ignoring, the brooding…

"Why are you mad?" She asked him. She didn't understand his behavior at all.

"I'm not mad." He answered but Sakura knew better, he was mad and he was being childish. This man could be so frustrating sometimes.

Sakura got up from the bed where she was putting on her stockings and moved towards him. She hugged Sasuke from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I don't understand why you are being like this but don't be mad."

She saw him sigh through the mirror, his fingers found her hair and brushed it slowly.

"I'm not mad." He said, kissing her cheek. "Just disappointed."

Sakura smiled, happy and got back to her task of getting dressed.

"Is my disappointed boyfriend working today?" She asked him playfully.

Sasuke sighed again. "I was planning to stay here with you but since you insist in going to work then I will go too."

"Well today I have a very important meeting that I absolutely cannot miss, you know that."

Sasuke placed himself behind her and rubbed her shoulders affectionately. "I know baby, I was just hoping to spend some quality time with my girlfriend."

Sakura laughed and kissed his cheek. Her boyfriend could be so strange sometimes. "We spend quality time together every day."

She turned to face him and fixed his tie for him. To this day her boyfriend still couldn't fix his tie himself…or perhaps he just liked that she did it for him, she really didn't know.

They had a quick breakfast and they left together, calling the elevator to take them from the penthouse to the garage.

"Will you be free tomorrow?" Sasuke asked her when they reached the garage.

"Don't have anything important to do tomorrow, I suppose I could call in sick..."She answers after looking at her schedule on her blackberry.

He nods twice, satisfied. "Do that." He says and enters his car after giving her a peck on the lips.

Sakura wanted to call after him but decided against it and also got into her car.

Her boyfriend was up to something, she just knew it. Should she call daddy? If it was what she suspected, he would have asked daddy and daddy wouldn't be able to lie to her, daddy would tell her. Daddy would tell her and Sasuke wouldn't tell him, how could she not think of that before? Of course Sasuke wouldn't tell him, he wouldn't be able to lie to her and thus it would ruin all of Sasuke's plans…crap.

Perhaps she could ask Naruto, they were best friends, he was bound to know…or not. Everyone knows Naruto is a lousy mouth, he would tell everyone…but then who could she ask?

She parked her car in the company's parking lot and entered the building. Perhaps she should just wait, she didn't want the surprise to be ruined. Besides it was possible that he wasn't even planning that and this was just her wishful thinking.

Yes, she would wait until tomorrow and then she would see.


	18. Accrochage V

Title: Accrochage (partV)

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Word #238

Rating: T

Word count: 748  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: some curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sakura wasn't a damsel in distress, she didn't need saving and it wasn't like this that he would gain her forgiveness.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, are you alone?" A browned haired man asked, sitting next to her.

_Oh no, please go away_. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"No." She answered.

The man moved his chair closer to her. He had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I know you are alone, sweetheart, I've been watching you." He said, winking at her.

The way he talked gave her shivers, she didn't want any trouble.

"I'm waiting for someone." She said and turned away to look at the entrance. _Damn Naruto!_

"Well I don't see anyone coming." He insisted.

Sakura rolled her eyes, this man sure was tiresome. _I'll just go find another table._

"Excuse me, sir." She said, getting up but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, sweetheart, don't go. We can have some fun, you and I." He said, grabbing her by the waist.

"Sir, if you don't let me go I'm going to have to call security." She threatened, she hoped he would back off, she really didn't want problems and in her twin showed up…_Naruto would beat him bloody and then we would have lots of problems._

Alas the man only smiled, as if he was finding all this amusing. "Feisty are we? I like the feisty ones."

_Oh well, security it is._ In truth she didn't really mind if Naruto came here and beat him, what she would mind was if her twin was arrested, that would be horrible. _I would very much like to beat him myself but I am an Uzumaki, I am a lady and have to behave as such._

She saw a waiter and signaled for him to come closer.

"Would you call security for me, please?" She asked him politely.

The boy nodded twice.

"Is something wrong, miss?" He asked, eyeing the man holding her.

"Yes, it is. This gentleman refuses to let me go."

The boy nodded again and quickly disappeared.

"He won't be calling anyone, do you know who I am?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes again. Men.

"Do you know who I am?" She countered. She really had no interest in letting him know who she was nor to know who he was but if this was the way he wanted to play, she was more than happy to oblige.

"What are you doing with my fiancé?"

The moment Sakura heard the voice, she knew who it belonged to. _Great, more problems._

The man holding her had already turned to look at whoever had spoken and was now with a stunned look on his face.

"Mr. Uchiha?" He asked uncertain then turned to look at her again, eyes wide and fearful. "You're Uzumaki Sakura."

"Pleasure." She said, giving him an ironic smile.

"Go away." Sasuke said, glaring at him and in a moment he was gone.

Sakura turned again to retrieve her drink, she really wanted to avoid talking to him or even to see him.

"You ought to thank me." He said.

_Of course I do, don't I?_ This man was so frustrating, she was fighting very hard not to lose her composure and slap him there, in the middle of the bar.

"Is this your master plan to get me to forgive you? Save me from the big bad wolf?" She said, bitterly. "You think I'm going to fall into your arms and kiss you because you saved me? If so you are very much mistaken, Mr. Uchiha. You didn't save me and even if you had I would never fall into your arms."

Sakura sat again on the table, she just hoped Naruto would come quickly.

"I am waiting for someone." She told him when he sat in the chair next to her.

"Who are you waiting for?" He asked, her answer seemed to have angered him for he had gritted his teeth.

Sakura sighed, why did everything had to be so complicated and why was Naruto taking so long?

"That is none of you business." She said.

"It is my business, you are my fiancé." He answered.

"Sakura." She heard Naruto call.

Her twin narrowed his eyes when he saw Sasuke sitting next to her. "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke ignored him, turning to look at her. "You were waiting for your brother?"

"Yes Mr. Uchiha, unlike certain people, I don't go on dates while I'm engaged to other people." She said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse us, my brother and I came here to have fun."


	19. Opulens II

Title: Opulens (part II)

Characters: Sakura, Ino and Mikoto

Rating: T

Word count: 638  
Pairings: Pre-established Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Something borrowed, something blue, something old, something new.

* * *

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ino squealed, jumping up and down.

Sakura laughed and showed Ino her hand who quickly brought it forward so she could see it better.

"Oh my god! It's so gorgeous!" She said, analyzing the ring.

Sakura had been right in her suspicion, Sasuke had really proposed to her. The next day he had taken her out for a nice dinner and had popped the big question and, of course, she had said yes.

After telling everyone, Mikoto had insisted on having an engagement party in her house. Her and daddy had fought because daddy also wanted to hold the engagement party on his house but finally, after much fighting, Mikoto won. Daddy was still brooding about that, it was really fun to watch.

"Look what's on the cover of Us this week." Ino said, showing her the magazine.

Sakura took the Us weekly magazine from her hands and analyzed it. On the cover of the magazine was a photo of her and her father on a press conference that she remembered having done recently and underneath it, in bold white letters was written: 'Is the Haruno heir replacing her father as the CEO of the Haruno industries?'

"Not for many years I hope." She laughed, returning the magazine to her best friend. "Why do you buy those things anyway?"

"I like to read about other people's lives, it's fun." Ino answered and winked. "You should try it sometimes."

"No thank you, I don't like to read gossip magazines."

"Then why did you agree to the interview?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Our PR's insisted, they said it was good publicity. And it's not for Us, it's for OK!, not that it matters, it's all the same." Sakura shrugged, it wasn't really her decision. "We also have some TV interviews scheduled."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, apparently engagements and weddings are very interesting to them."

"Sakura, would you come here please, darling? I want your opinion." Mrs. Uchiha called and Sakura was quick to come to her side.

"What is it Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked her future mother-in-law.

"Call me Mikoto, please. Darling I wanted you to see if you liked the flowers, I think they look fantastic with the overall theme of the party but the decision is yours."

"Mrs. Uchiha, everything looks great." She said.

"Oh, good, I'm so glad you like it." Mikoto said, smiling. "Now tell me something, have you went shopping for the dress?"

Sakura blushed. "No, not yet."

Mikoto smiled, relieved. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go with you. I have something for you to wear and I would like the dress to match it." She said, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

Mikoto had given her a matching set with a tiara and a necklace, both made of white gold. The tiara had five flowers connecter between each other. In the center of each flower was a big, round diamond and the rest of the tiara had very small diamonds. The necklace also had small diamonds in all around but had small leaves instead of the flowers and in the end had a big diamond shaped like a tear.

"Mrs. Uchiha…Mikoto, I couldn't…it's…" It was too much. Sakura knew those were family heirlooms and she just could 't accept it."

"If you don't want it, It's ok but…I never had a daughter and I would like to give this to you." Mikoto said, looking sad. "Besides you can think of it as your something old."

"No, Mikoto, this is beautiful, thank you very much."

"Now tell me something else, how many children are you planning to have?" She asked and Sakura almost choked. Children?

"Hum…we…we haven't talked about it yet." She answered, blushing.

"Well I'm hoping for at least two, a boy and a girl."


	20. Valentine's day card

Title: Valentine's day card

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 354  
Prompt: Write a story based on this plot: mailed Valentine card never arrives.  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: some curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: A valentine's day card that never arrives can cause Sasuke all sorts of trouble.

* * *

This was very strange, Sakura hadn't said a word to him about his card. _What is wrong with her? Perhaps she didn't like it?_

No, there was no way she wouldn't have liked it and even if she had, she would at least mention it and it didn't seem like she was ignoring him either for she had behaved normally with him. _What could it be?_

Sasuke looked at her to see if he could find what was wrong with her but everything was normal, she was acting just like she always had. _Damn that woman! Why is she doing this to me? Is she trying to torture me?_

They were almost finished with their dinner so he decided he would wait until all team 7 had gone home and ask her then.

"Sakura, can I walk you home?" He asked when they were saying goodbye.

"Yes, of course."

Sasuke waited until he was sure the rest of the team was well away from them to start asking her what's been bothering him all day.

"Why didn't you said anything?" He asked her.

Sakura looked confused. "Say anything about what?"

_What is this? What game is she playing?_ She knew perfectly what he was talking about, why was she doing this? Was it to hurt him?

"You know." He answered, mad and a little embarrassed.

"No I don't."

"The card woman! I'm talking about the card!" Sasuke explained but she still had an expression of confusion on her face, he was starting to worry. "The valentine's day card I sent you."

"I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't receive any card."

What? How was that possible? _Is she telling the truth or was she just trying to torture me?_

"You didn't receive any card yesterday?" He asked. He was actually afraid of her answer, he had no idea what to do if she hadn't received the card.

"No, I didn't." She denied but her face lit up with a smile right after. "You sent me a valentine's day card?"

He nodded, embarrassed but before he could say anything, she kissed him.


	21. Begining

Title: Begining

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: Begining

Rating: K

Word count: 681  
Pairings: none unless you count friendship

Warnings: some curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: This is how they begin, with crying and stuffed animals and innocence

* * *

This is how they begin. The first time they meet, they are five years old, two little children whose only worries were what they were going to play today, whose innocence hadn't been tainted yet.

"Can I have this one mama, please?" Sakura asks her mother, showing her the green stuffed dinosaur she had liked so much.

Mebuki smiles at her daughter, her little girl had so much enthusiasm and all for a stuffed animal.

"Sure you can." She says, taking the toy off Sakura's hands to pay.

"Mama, can I go to those swings?" Sakura asks her mother, pointing towards the swings in front of the grocery store they just entered.

"You can but stay where I can see you." Mebuki warns her daughter who smiles and runs quickly towards the swings.

Sakura had always loved the swings, they were her absolute favorite playground toys. She sat on the swing and placed her new stuffed toy, which she had started calling Mr. Dino, on her lap.

Sakura frowned when she realized that her feet couldn't reach the floor and therefore she couldn't move the swing. She pouted but tried one more however, a few minutes after, she got bored and gave up.

"Let's do something else, Mr. Dino." She said to the toy, looking around the playground to see in which toy she wanted to play. "C'mon, let's go to the slide."

Sakura was climbing the slide's stairs, with Mr. Dino secure under her arm, when she heard crying but she looked around and didn't see anyone.

"Let's investigate, Mr. Dino." She whispered in the animal's ears and went down the stairs again.

Sakura and Mr. Dino searched all the playground and didn't find anyone however Sakura was certain she had heard crying so she and Mr. Dino went to the slide again, and again she heard the crying.

Investigating the slide a little better she found what seemed to be a door, incorporated in the slide. Sakura slowly opened it and lowered herself so she could crawl inside for the door was too low for her.

In the farthest corner of the little space she had found, she spotted someone, the person who had been, and still was, crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" The person stiffened at the sound of her voice and turned around. It was a boy, a black haired, black eyed boy.

When he didn't answered her she repeated the question but her turned around again and ignored her.

Sakura crawled closer to him. "My mommy says that when you feel bad, you should talk about what is making you feel bad so that you can feel good again."

"My nii-san is going away." He whispered.

"Forever?" Sakura was shocked, why would anyone's nii-san go away?

The boy denied with his head. "Only for a few months, but he's going to leave me and I'm going to be alone."

"You have your friends." She said in a matter of fact tone but the boy didn't say anything. "You don't have friends?"

He denied again. "Only my nii-san."

Sakura though for a little bit and grabbed Mr. Dino. "Mr. Dino and I want to be your friends, can I be your friend?"

The boy's face lit up with a smiled and he nodded eagerly. Sakura returned his smiled and stretched her arm so that they could handshake.

"I'm Sakura." She introduced herself to him.

"I'm Sasuke." He returned.

She smiled to him again and took out a handkerchief to clean her tears. "Let's go play."

"Sakura!" Her mother called.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him an apologetic smiled. "My mommy is looking for me, I have to go."

Sasuke's expression turned sad at her words, she didn't want to make her friend sad.

"Here" She said, giving him Mr. Dino. "For when you are not with me or your nii-san, you can have a friend always with you."

Sakura waved him goodbye and ran to her mother.

"What happened to your dinosaur?" Mebuki asked her daughter.

Sakura smiled. "I gave it to my best friend."


	22. We might fall

Title: We might fall

Characters: Characters: Sakura (background Sasuke and Naruto)  
Prompt: Accusation

Rating: K

Word count: 1.160  
Pairings: none really, kind of hints of sasusaku, depending on your interpretation.

Warnings: Only that you might be sad after reading this for this is angst  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: This is how they end. They have been slowly falling and now they had finally fallen.  
Note: I did not meant this to be a continuation of Beginning or to be associated with it but if you would like to think of them as one, feel free. XD  
Note2: Recommend reading this listening to: We might fall by Ryan Star

* * *

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked, her heart pounding fast as she watched him walk the road that lead to the only way out of the village.

"What are you doing here so late? You should be at home, sleeping." He said, walking right past her at her.

_You can't leave, you can't! Tell me you are not leaving!_ "This is the only way out of the village." _Why don't you look at me? Why don't you tell me I'm wrong?_

"Go home." He said and she then she knew, everything she feared was true, he really was leaving. You can't! No, please!

The tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn't let him leave, she wouldn't let him leave, never.

"I know about your clan but revenge won't make anyone happy." Sakura told him. "Not you nor me."

"I'm not like you or Naruto, I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow." He said. "I have chosen revenge."

_No, no! You can't leave us! You can't leave me! Don't leave me, please_…Sakura couldn't let him leave, his place was here with them, he had to see that, she had to make him see.

"Don't do this, you don't have to be alone!" She screamed, she couldn't let him leave. "I love you so much! I'll do anything for you so please, I'm begging you, don't leave! I'll even help you get your revenge and if you can't stay…then take me with you…"

Sakura was openly sobbing now, she was so desperate, she didn't want him to leave but she would do anything for him…anything.

Sasuke finally turned around to face her and he was…smiling? No, it wasn't a smile but he looked…not exactly happy but…peaceful

"You are still annoying." He said then turned around and walked away again.

Sakura started running after him. It didn't matter that he had called her annoying again, it didn't matter at all. All that mattered was to stop him from leaving. "Don't leave, if you leave I'll scream an-"

He was too quick for her to see but she felt him behind her.

"Sakura." He said. "Thank you."

And then everything went black.

* * *

Sakura had collected all the pieces of wood they would need for the bonfire and had organized them. She knew Sasuke and Naruto were by the river, fishing but she hoped they had caught enough for she needed Sasuke's fire jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm ready for your fire jutsu." She called and hoped that they would hurry because she was very, very hungry.

In an instant Sasuke was beside her, lighting the bonfire with his fire jutsu.

* * *

The pain was almost unbearable, the pain of knowing that she had been there, that she could have stopped him and was too weak to do it. I'm nothing, I'm not good for anything, not even…why?

On a level she did understand his motivation but at the same time she didn't, she knew he wanted to grow stronger but couldn't Konoha provide it for him? What did Orochimaru had that Konoha didn't?

And then Naruto came, all golden smiles and optimism, promising to bring him back and, in that moment, Sakura had loved him more than anything else.

* * *

Things were strange now and this was definitely not what she had envisioned when she was younger.

They still saw each other almost every day since, because he couldn't have any mission while on trial period, Naruto insisted on being together but it wasn't the same, they weren't the same.

_I think he likes to spend time with his new team now_. She thought bitterly. He was always in a bad mood whenever they were together, never talking, always brooding…but Sakura had seen him with his new team and he had seemed…less broody, relaxed even.

_We have been replaced._ That had hurt her so much, as much as it hurt her when he left…perhaps even more because now he was here but he was more distant than ever before. Sakura was not stupid, she could see what Naruto refused to, things could never be the same because he didn't want to be here.

Sakura looked the way of her teammates again and her eyes locked with his. _So distant, so cold. _Sakura couldn't stand to look at him so she looked away again. _So different from before._

* * *

_That's Sasuke-kun's chakra, he's awake!_ Sakura turned from her attackers to look behind her where Sasuke's chakra was coming from.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake!" What she saw confused and shocked her at the same time. There were red marks spreading on his body and he was surrounded by some kind of purple…stuff.

"Sakura…who did this to you?" He asked, looking at her and she could see it in his eyes that he was angry. "Who was it?"

"What's happening to you, Sasuke-kun?" She didn't understand what was happening and she was a little frightened.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." He said. "In fact I've never felt better."

Sakura was frightened, his speech of revenge and being consumed by evil…she didn't understand and it was all so scary, his speech, his voice, the look in his eyes.

"Sakura, tell me, which one of these people did this to you?"

"That would be me."

And like that started one of the most frightening moments in Sakura's life. Sasuke seemed crazed, fighting against that man, he seemed to be in a league of his own and he was so powerful…

In the moment that he broke the man's arms there was no doubt in her, she knew he would destroy them all but she also knew that wasn't Sasuke, not her Sasuke._ That's not him, it can't be him. Whatever that is, it's not Sasuke-kun._

So she ran, she ran and hugged him as tight as she could and begged him to stop.

And he stopped.

* * *

He had been refusing to go with them to Ichiraku's lately and Sakura knew that he didn't stay home, no, he was always hanging around his new team these days.

Naruto had finally realized what Sakura had long ago and it was so, so sad. She had never wanted him to feel like this but nobody could deny the truth anymore, Sasuke wanted nothing to do with them.

So they left him alone. Little by little they separated themselves from him, not by their choice but by his.

He was continuously refusing their invites, for lunch, for dinner, for ramen…even for training but that had never stopped them before- never had stopped Naruto before- so why stop now? No, it wasn't because of his refusals, no. Sasuke made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with them, he said as much to their faces and what could they do in face of that?

Naruto had been the most affected by it for he hadn't noticed- or had chosen to ignore- Sasuke's behavior since he came back, they had been falling.

And now they had fallen.


	23. Proposition

Title: Proposition

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: Restless

Rating: K

Word count: 292  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sakura has a proposition for Sasuke and it might not be exactly what you think.

* * *

Sakura was restless. She had come early and now she had to wait for her boyfriend and that only worsened her nerves. _What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't find me attractive enough? Perhaps that's why…_

No, she shouldn't think like that, he wouldn't be with her if he didn't like her. This was Sasuke they were talking about and Sasuke doesn't do dating for the sake of it.

_I'm so nervous, what's taking him so long?_ Sakura went through the speech she had prepared, everything she had to say to convince him to accept her.

"Hello." Sasuke said, kissing her cheek and sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hi." Sakura answered shyly. Her mind had wandered off from the proposition to…other things they could do if he accepted her proposition.

After their lunch together, Sasuke walked her home. He was about to leave when she stopped him. _It's now or never._

"Could you stay for a while? I wanted to talk." She said, blushing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused and shrugged, signaling that he would stay.

Sakura didn't know how to say this, how to start. In her head was so easy but now…

"Well?" Sasuke asked, expectantly. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Sakura took several deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Well we have been together for a while now and…well…I thought it was time to move on." She said. "Not that I find our relationship lacking in any form or anything, I just…well…"

She could see in Sasuke's face that he was confused so she decided to be more clear, more objective. _Say what you want and that's it._

"What I want to say with this is that I want to make love with you."


	24. Snow

Title: Snow

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: snowflake

Rating: K

Word count: 681  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sakura prays for his safe return.

* * *

Sakura watched the snow fall through the blurry window of her bedroom. A few hours ago it had slowed down a but now it was picking up again. _He won't be back so soon. They must have stopped because of the snow. There's no need to wait up._

But still she waited until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, always watching the street below through her blurry window. She wanted to be there when he came home, she wanted to welcome him home, to kiss him, to tell him she had missed him.

That night she dreamt of him, of white, white snow and coming home.

She had to admit she felt a little disappointed when she woke up to an empty bed beside her. She knew he would probably not be back, she knew. The logic side of her shouted at the ridiculousness of her hoping that but she still hoped. Her heart hoped.

And there she was again, looking out of the blurry window, watching the snow fall and hoping for his safe return, for his quick, safe return.

"Mommy, can we go play in the snow now?" Her four year old daughter asked, strolling into the room.

She smiled at her little girl who looked so like her father. _The spitting image of him._ "Yes, my love. There's better weather today so we can go play."

"You have to catch me, mommy! You have to catch me!" Her little girl shouted, running from her.

Sakura laughed and started running after her but suddenly her little girl was picked up by a very familiar pair of arms.

"Daddy, daddy!" She laughed, hugging him when she recognized his face.

Sasuke kissed their daughter's cheek, her forehead and then put her down and came to her.

Sakura quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. She had missed him so, so much.

"How was your trip?" She asked him and hugged him.

"Boring." He said, hugging her back. "We had to stop many times because of the snow."

Sakura tightened her hold on him. She had been afraid. That fear was never far whenever he went on missions. "I was afraid for you…" She told him, kissing his neck. "I'm glad you are back safe."


	25. Rose

Title: Rose

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: haze

Rating: T

Word count: 419  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: Curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sasuke is... attracted to flowers?  
Note: This was inspired by a photoset i saw on tumblr of a model/actor whatever (don't know who it was...) and of course, this is set in the Road to Ninja universe

* * *

Sasuke gave her his seductive smile.

"Sakura, come. I want to show you something." He said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

_What does he have to show me in my room? _It was very confusing but then again this was Sasuke they were talking about and Sasuke could be very unpredictable.

He placed her in the middle of the room, facing the bed and said to not move. Sakura watched as he locked the door and then placed himself in front of her.

His hands moved to his shirt and he took it off, leaving his chest exposed. _Oh my, he's hot_.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not understanding where this was going. She wanted to ask him what was his purpose but he placed a finger on his lips, telling her to keep quiet.

"Just enjoy." He said and picked up the red rose he had given her a few days ago.

Sasuke then brought the rose to his neck and started caressing his body with it. He then brought her to his nose and smelled it.

_What is he doing?_ Sakura was so confused but she had to admit that she was enjoying the show, it was really hot.

Sasuke hugged the rose to his chest then brought his head down and traced one of the roses leaves with his teeth. Then he got back to hugging and pleasuring himself with the rose. His face was always one of pleasure.

"You're making love to a rose…?" She asked, uncertain.

Sasuke stopped instantly after hearing her words. "What? No! I'm trying to seduce you." He said, dropping the rose on the bed "Damn you, woman."

"Are you attracted to roses?" Sakura asked playfully. She was hoping he would enter her game and perhaps they could have some fun.

"Damn, Sakura. Damn!" He shouted, sitting on the bed, his hands covering his face. He seemed truly frustrated.

Sakura approached him slowly. "Hey." She said, touching his bare arm lightly. "Hey, I was just kidding."

He suddenly jumped from the bed and grabbed both her arms. "Don't you see, Sakura? I want you. I want you and me, forever."

_What? He…oh my god…_ Sakura was really surprised and confused. Sure Sasuke flirted with her and was always asking her on dates but she always thought it was just because she was one of the only girls in the village he had not dated but to have him saying that…

"I love you." He whispered and then he kissed her.


	26. Lunch time

Title: Lunch time

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: flame

Rating: T

Word count: 581  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: Sexual themes  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Sasuke is a pervert but then again he is also her best friend  
Note: Inspired again by a picture i saw on tumblr. Isn't tumblr the most magical place ever?b

* * *

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." A voice says behind him, he knows this voice, hears it almost every day but he doesn't get up.

Sakura appears in his line of vision, hovering over him.

"I brought lunch, look." She says, showing him the brown lunch bag and a bottle of orange juice.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly caught a flash of white between her thighs and he became very aware of how he was laying down and Sakura was dressed in the schools uniform, with a skirt.

Sasuke blushed but his eyes were drawn again to that small piece of cloth between her thighs. He should be ashamed, really, to be looking without her permission but he couldn't help it.

His thoughts drifted towards the way he could get those panties out of her and how he would fuck her.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" She shouted, waving a hand in front of his face. "What are you looking at?"

Her eyes followed where his were and she blushed furiously from both, embarrassment and fury.

"Oh." Sasuke saw Sakura's face transform from embarrassment to fury. "You pervert!"

And then she stepped on his arm.

"Ow! Sakura!" He complained. "That hurt!"

Sakura pouted and sat next to him. "That was the point, pervert."

Sasuke decided to site next to her and shrugged. "You were the one who came and put it almost in my face, how was I not supposed to look?"

She pouted again and turned away, taking their lunch out of the lunch bag.

"Don't be mad at me." He asked, hugging her from behind but she shrugged him off.

"Don't be a pervert then." She answered.

Sasuke sighed, this was going to be hard. He decided to change his approach and try again.

"Sa-ku-ra, you can't stay mad at me, I'm your only friend." He said with his most seductive and playful voice but she didn't even react.

"Then I have no friends now."

Sasuke's patience was running thin, he did not want to spend all their lunch break like this. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, forcing her to lay down and climbing on top of her.

"Sakura, stop this! You know I didn't do it on purpose so just forget it." He was hoping she would shrink and let it go like all other times but today she was stubborn.

"Being and asshole isn't going to help your cause." She complained, frowning. "Now let go of me."

She was fighting him so much that Sasuke had to increase the strength of his hold on her.

"Not until you forgive me."

Seeing that she had no chance of escaping, she relaxed and stopped fighting him.

"Fine, let's spend all lunch break like this." Sakura said, stubbornly.

"Fine." Sasuke answered, equally stubborn.

Neither of them wanted to give in so they just stayed like that, staring at each other.

Finally Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to admit it but he was giving up. He just couldn't let her stay mad at him, she was…his most important person.

"C'mon Sakura, don't be mad at me." He whispered, biting her earlobe.

His intention was just to make her surrender and forgive him but after tasting her skin her realized he wanted more.

"Besides I want, very much, to take those panties off of you." He told her, lowering his head to kiss her.

Sasuke was pretty sure he had never seen Sakura so red before.


	27. Opulens III

Title: Opulens III

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: companion

Rating: K+

Word count: 265  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: Curse words  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: It isn't like Sasuke to do things like this...

* * *

"Darling, I'm home." She called her husband, letting her purse fall on the sofa.

Her husband had told her this morning that he wouldn't go to work today, he would work from home instead.

Sakura found that very strange, Sasuke never took a day off without a motive but he was only telling her that he had matters to attend to._ Very strange indeed._

Sasuke emerged from the library and greeted her with a kiss.

"How was work?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged. "You know, the usual stuff, nothing new."

"You're not very tired, are you?"

Sakura didn't understand why he was asking this. "No, not really. Why?"

"Because I want to take you somewhere." He said, smiling.

"Where?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

Sasuke winked and his smile became even bigger. _He is very excited about this. _

"It's a surprise."

They stopped in front of an empty piece of land, right outside the capital. _What are we doing here? This is so strange._

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked her when they got out of the car.

"It's nice, but what is it for?" _A new project of his perhaps…_

Sasuke smiled. "I want to build a house here."

_A house? For us?_ That surprised her, it was very unexpected. "A house? Why?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"You said you wanted a more family home than the penthouse." He said and Sakura saw the color rising to his cheeks.

Oh Sasuke…He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"I love it, thank you." She said, hugging him.

And he would, indeed , enjoy his thank you present tonight.

* * *

I have finally updated isn't it? I'm so sorry for taking longer than i said i would, i have a summer job now and i come home so late and so tired that i can't write anything, i just want to sleep.

Anyway, i won't make any promises but i will try to write everyday and to update everyday. I think now that i've gotten used to my new schedule that i will be able to manage everything better so hopefully i will see you soon XDD

xoxo

PS: Thank you to everyone who commented/ left a review. It's very much appreciated. I tried to answer to you all but if i failed to thank anyone, here's your thank you note XDD


	28. give me love

Title: Give me love

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura  
Prompt: move

Rating: K+

Word count: 533  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: This woman was so frustrating but she was the one he loved. "You and me, forever."

Note: You can think of this as another drabble or as a sequel to 'Rose'. I hadn't intended it to be when i started writing it but it kind of became it...either way, even if you haven't read 'Rose' you'll understand this perfectly.

Note 2: I recommend reading while listening to Give me love by Ed Sheeran

* * *

"Have you been drinking?" Sasuke heard Sakura's voice and he looked up to see her looking at him, mad.

He smiled at her. "Just a little." He said, trying to get up but failing miserably.

Sakura crouched down to his level and as soon as they were face to face she made a disgusted face. "Sasuke, you reek of alcohol."

Sasuke felt her hand on his forehead and smiled wider, he really loved her touch.

"How much did you have to drink? You can't even get up." Her voice was one of reprimand but Sasuke didn't care, she was touching him and he was enjoying it.

Sasuke had his eyes closed but he could feel how she smoothed his bangs, bringing them away from his face. It occurred to him that she wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't concerned, if she didn't care.

He opened his eyes and grabbed her arms, bringing her closer to him. "You know, Sakura, this position has its advantages."

And he received one hell of a punch.

"Damn, woman. Why are you so frustrating?" He complained, rubbing his head. He didn't have any bad intentions, he just wanted to hold her. Why did she had to overreact?

"I'm frustrating? Look at you!" She said, wroth.

Sasuke grabbed her writs again so that she could not escape.

"You know what I want, I told you what I want!" He hissed. Sasuke was truly frustrated with her and a little angry about her lack of response. "And you said nothing, did nothing. Not even a rejection."

He had told her how he felt two weeks ago and since then he still hadn't receive an answer. "You know how I feel about you, that's never going to change." He said softly. He wanted so much for her to accept him. "I want you, you and me, forever." He repeated the words he had said two weeks ago.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said and he saw tears in her eyes. "I love you too but you're…you're you." She said, shaking and the tears were falling from her eyes.

"Can you commit yourself to me? Can you promise me you'll stop flirting with other girls?" She asked him and suddenly he could see everything clearly. He had never thought things in her perspective, never given much thought on how she felt, how she thought…

"No, I can't promise you that." He said. She had a point and he understood her reluctance. "Because that's who I am. I'll probably still flirt with other girls but I'd never cheat on you. The flirting…it's fun, it's just a game."

"I don't think I can." Sakura whispered but he wasn't going to give up so quickly, she has said she loved him and that was much more than what he was asking for.

"I can't make any promises but…I'll try to change. For you, I'll try." He could see she was still reluctant so he placed one of his hands on her chest, right where heart was. "Forget rationality, follow your heart."

Sasuke pushed her chin up so she would look at him. "I am going to kiss you now." He said and she nodded in agreement.


	29. Accrochage VI

Title: Accrochage VI

Characters: Sakura, Naruto and Minato  
Prompt: silver

Rating: K+

Word count: 396  
Pairings: none, pre-established sasusaku

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: This was an argument she was sure to win.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you are refusing this now." Father said.

"He humiliated me father, surely you cannot allow your daughter to marry someone who humiliates the family like that." Sakura informed him, calmly. This was an argument she was sure to win.

Minato looked torn. "Are you sure? Because rumors can b-" He said but Sakura spoke before he was able to finish his sentence.

"Naruto was there, he saw it too." She said, hurt because her father was doubting her.

Naruto nodded, agreeing with his sister. "It's true father."

Minato paced around the room. "We can't just call off the engagement without having other witnesses, that would be an enormous scandal."

Sakura sighed, this was getting boring and she was starting to get and headache. This wasn't a topic she liked. "Everybody knows he's a manwhore."

Minato looked utterly scandalized. "Sakura!" He reprimanded. That wasn't a word a lady of her status should utter.

"Isn't it true?" She shrugged. "Besides there are much better families to choose from. Like the Hyuuga's."

Naruto nodded again in agreement. "Yes, Hinata told me her cousin, Neji, is looking for a wife and he is a much better man than that bastard Uchiha."

"Naruto, mind your language!"

"I'm sorry father but as I was saying, Neji is a good catch and the Hyuuga's are just as powerful as the Uchiha's." Naruto continued.

"Not quite, the Uchiha's have more power." Father pointed out. Seems like he really did all the research. "Why do you think I chose them?"

"Whatever, does it matter to lose a little power if it makes your daughter happy?" Her twin asked and father made a pensive face. Then he raised both his hands, leveling them and then he moved them up and down, imitating a scales.

"Father!" Sakura shouted, indignant.

Minato sighed. "Alright. I suppose I could call Fugaku." He said and looked at her, now more serious. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura nodded. "I wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't."

"Alright, I'm going to call him now." He said and started walking towards the phone.

Father was almost at the door when he suddenly stopped and turned back to her. "You should get to know that Hyuuga Neji, become…friends with him, perhaps?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course, father." She said, lying back on the silver chez long.


	30. Prepared

Title: Prepared

Characters: Sakura and Naruto  
Prompt: prepared

Rating: K+

Word count: 229  
Pairings: none

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: She just hoped tomorrow would never come.

* * *

She wasn't prepared for this. To see him again after so many years, after all the hurt, after all the pain…

Sakura stopped in her tracks._ I can't do this, I'm not strong enough to do this. _But then she looked at the blond in front of her and her heart dropped. _He will be so disappointed, I can't bear to disappoint him, not after everything…_

She started walking but stopped again. _I can't, I can't do this. Oh please, please don't make me do this._

"Naruto." She called him but her voice didn't reach him, it wasn't high enough.

"Naruto!" She tried again, louder this time but her voice still sounded foreign to her, she was having such a difficulty to speak…to do anything, really. This left her emotionally exhausted.

This time Naruto did heard and he tuned to look at her. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Could we…can we stop for a while? I'm not feeling well." She told him.

Naruto looked at her worriedly."Are you ill, Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded, agreeing with him. Her stomach was flipping but she knew that wasn't an illness, it was all the nerves and the pain and the sadness and all the feeling that came when that topic was mentioned.

Naruto looked at the sky, pensive. "I suppose we could sleep here, it's getting quite late."

Sakura nodded. She just hoped tomorrow never came.


	31. Morning sex

Title: Morning sex

Characters: Sakura and Sasuke

Rating: T

Word count: 316  
Pairings: sasusaku

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: Last night was magical but morning sex...morning sex indeed.

* * *

Sakura smiled as her eyes took in her surroundings. _Last night was magical._

She sat up in the bed and wrapped the white sheets around her naked body. _It's cold._ Sakura looked towards the window and saw that it was snowing. _It must have been snowing all night, everything's covered with it._ She smiled once more when she noticed that the candles, although much reduced, were still burning.

_Where is Sasuke?_ Sakura got up from the bed to go look for him but she bumped into the red rose he had given her last night. She noticed something red next to it. _Blood? What happened?_ But when she touched the red liquid she found that it was hard, dry. _Some candle that burned completely, probably. _She grabbed the rose and sat down on the bed again, her intention of looking for Sasuke all but forgotten.

_The sun must be rising soon, perhaps we could watch it together?_ Just as she was thinking of finding Sasuke to propose that to him, he enters the room.

Sakura turned around to look at him and saw him carrying a match, bringing it up to light up the candles right behind her.

"Good morning." He said after lighting the candles. "How was your night, wife?"

Sakura laughed as he kissed her and lowered her back onto the bed. "It was very pleasing, husband."

Sasuke frowned. "Only very pleasing? We ought to make that right then." He said as he took the sheet off her and started kissing her neck.

Sakura saw his look of surprise when she stopped him. She did his best to reassure him. "I was hoping we could watch the sunrise together."

Sasuke smiled, visibly relieved. "Yes, of course but we'll have morning sex first."

Yes, morning sex. Morning sex in the bed, morning sex watching the sunrise, morning sex in the breakfast table…

Morning sex indeed.


	32. Late

Title: Late

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura and baby Uchiha  
Prompt: move

Rating: K+

Word count: 558  
Pairings: implied/established/not really shown but there/whatever Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: She was late, she was so, so late.

* * *

She was late, she was so, so late. Sakura rushed to get her purse from her office and ran to her car.

Sakura was about to start the ignition when her phone ringed. She was in such a rush that she didn't even checked who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, where are you?" She recognized Sasuke's voice immediately.

"I know, I know. I'm late, I'm sorry." She apologized. Sakura hadn't meant to be late but everything happened so quickly…

"We have been calling you for hours."

She felt so guilty. It really had been hours? "I'm sorry, I'm on my way there now."

"I would have gotten him but I'm stuck here, I can't leave." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll be there soon."

"I'll see you later." Sasuke said and then hung up.

Sakura looked at her phone and indeed she had twenty missed calls, eight from the nursery and twelve from Sasuke. She quickly started the car and drove the familiar path towards the nursery.

She immediately spotted her little boy next to one of the nursery's cleaners. From what it looked like, the school was already closed. Everything was shut down and locked and the two people left were waiting outside the gates.

"Mommy!" Her little boy shouted when he saw her and came running towards her. "Where were you, mommy?"

She kissed his little head and ruffled his hair fondly. "I'm sorry, my love. Mommy got stuck at work. I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"Everyone is gone. I was afraid you were going to leave me here, with the monsters." Her little boy said and she saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh, my love, mommy is never going to leave you. I promise."

She then turned to the woman who had remained behind with her son. "Where is miss Takaya?" She asked after her son's class teacher. She was the one supposed to wait with him.

"She wanted to go home, it was past her working hours but I didn't want to leave the boy alone so I offered to stay with him." The woman told her.

That woman didn't even know her or her family and yet she had stayed with her child when it wasn't even part of her job. She relinquished hours of her free time to wait with her little boy for her. That woman couldn't even begin to understand how grateful Sakura was to her.

"Thank you. I am very grateful to you." Sakura told her and then opened her purse to retrieve her wallet and she gave the woman a note of two hundred. "Here, to compensate for your troubles."

The woman refused initially but Sakura could be stubborn when she wanted to be and she really wanted to compensate this woman.

"And thank you, again." She said goodbye to the woman.

Sakura buckled up her son in his child seat and then she remembered that she forgot to ask the woman's name.

"Do you know how that woman was called?" Sakura asked her child.

"She had a tag with her name on it, mommy. Her name was Hinata and she is very, very fun. We played lots of games."

"We shall write her a thank you note, then." She said, starting the car. "Now, how about we make a surprise dinner for daddy?"


	33. Opulens IV

Title:Opulens IV

Characters: Sasuke and Sakura

Rating: T

Word count: 449  
Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura

Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto  
Summary: How will he react?

Note: Read the notes at the end, please!

* * *

Sakura quickly tucked the envelope into her handbag. _How am I going to tell him this? How will he react?_

Sakura knew her husband wasn't keen on having children, not yet at least, he thought they should wait a while before they had any children. _But I'm pregnant now, there is no waiting._

The mansion should be ready soon so when the baby arrived they should be already living in it, she should choose which room will be for the baby, start thinking of the colors, the decoration…

She took a deep breath and headed towards her car. She would tell him as soon as she got home, she would be straightforward with him and wait for his reaction. Besides what could he really do? _He could reject the baby, leave me._

No, Sasuke wasn't like that, he wouldn't abandon the baby even if he didn't want it, he would assume his responsibilities.

Even so, did she really want this to happen? This could leave a huge hole in their marriage, him caring for a child he never wanted…

Tears started falling from her eyes, thinking about all the possible scenarios was very stressing. She was mentally prepared to get to the penthouse and start talking with her husband but when she crossed the front door, there was no one at home. That gave her more time to think, sure he didn't want to have kids yet but he did want them, right? So what if it had come a little early, he would still accept it, right?

All these doubts were clouding her head, she couldn't really think straight because all she saw was the image of Sasuke leaving her.

Sakura went to the bar, poured herself a drink and sat down.

Sasuke chose that moment to come back. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips as a greeting and sat down next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, playfully and poured himself a drink.

"I have something to tell you." She took her deep breath. _Be strong, Sakura._ "I am pregnant."

Different from all the scenarios Sakura had imagines, Sasuke smiled and hugged her.

"Oh, you're happy?" She asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sakura blushed, embarrassed. She had thought all the worst scenarios, she had gotten very stressed by it and after all… "Well, you said you didn't want kids, yet."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's true I wanted to wait a while but you are pregnant and I'm really happy, I want kids, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him, she was so, so relieved.

"We should go to the mansion and decide which room will be the baby's." Sasuke said and Sakura laughed.

* * *

so this is the end of Opulens. I had planned to do something more elaborate in this story but i completely lost inspiration to write it so i decided to end it here.

As for Accrochage, i still have ideas so it will have more chapters i just haven't wrote it yet so i don't know when i'll update it.

Oh, one more thing, there are some people who said they would like to see Accrochage as a stand alone, multi-chapter fic and I've been considering it and perhaps, like that, i could expand it more, what do you guys think?

Leave your opinions please!

xoxo


	34. Chapter 34

Just a quick note to let everyone know that i posted the first chapter of Accrochage for those of you who wanted it as a multi chapter stand alone.

xoxo


End file.
